love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live! Publications
ja:ラブライブ！出版書籍 zh:畫集/雜誌/其他 This page is a listing of all other Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! publications that do not fall under the Love Live! School idol diary series, the stories released within Blu-Ray Disc Booklets, or manga. All publications are in Japanese. Anime Books 'Love Live! TV Anime Official Book' Cast x Staff x Fans, a TV Anime Book made together by everyone. A book recapping Season 1 and Season 2 of the anime, complete with fan polls and comments on their favorite scenes, costumes and songs. Contents: #INTRODUCTION #HISTORY OF LoveLive! #STORY DIGEST SEASON 1 & 2 # #*Emi Nitta, Yoshino Nanjo, Aya Uchida, Suzuko Mimori, Riho Iida, Pile, Aina Kusuda, Yurika Kubo, Sora Tokui and FANS #BREAK TIME① TOWN #ILLUSTRATION GALLERY #BREAK TIME② FRIEND #SCHOOL IDOL STYLE #BREAK TIME③ LIVE #SPECIAL INTERVIEW #*Takahiko Kyougoku (Director), Juuki Hanada (Series Composition), Asako Nishida (Character Design & Animation Director), Yuuhei Murota (Character Design & Main Animator), Aki Hata (Lyrics), Yoshimasa Fujisawa (Music) #EPISODE DATA BASE SEASON 1 & 2 Release Date: February 29, 2016 'Love Live! The School Idol Movie Official Book' A book recapping Love Live! The School Idol Movie, including interviews with the staff and cast, a collection of illustrations from all official collaboration goods, and fan polls and comments on their favorite scenes, costumes and songs. This book was originally titled Love Live! The School Idol Movie Dream Days★ during its initial announcement, and was slated for a release in March 2016. Contents: #? Release Date: January 30, 2017 'Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime Official Book' A book recapping Season 1 of the anime, including Aqours cast's comments on all 13 episodes, introduction of costumes, and interviews with the staff and the director. Contents: #FOREWORD: On The Beach of Uchiura. In the Sea Without Anyone. #MEMBERS: Aqours. The Members of the Uranohoshi Girls' High School School Idol Club. #CREDIT TITLE: Introduction of the Cast & Staff of TV Anime Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1 #STORY: Until That Shine Turns Into The Girls' Wings #*Story Commentary, All 13 Episodes. Recounting the story along with the memories of Aqours' cast as well as Director Sakai's commentary. #SONG: Introduction of Aqours & Saint Snow Theme Song & Insert Songs, All 9 Songs #COSTUME: School Idol Secret Closet. Dance Costumes Reveal, Aqours & Saint Snow #FAVORITE: Aqours Cast's Favorite Songs, Dances & Dresses #CREATOR INTERVIEW: Solo Interview with Director Kazuo Sakai #Aqours Bonus Column #1: Aqours Turns Into Little Demons!? #PHOTO & INTERVIEW: Aqours Cast Solo Interviews. Anticipation for TV Anime Season 2 & hopes for the future. #Aqours Bonus Column #2: Love Live! Sunshine!! Aqours First LoveLive! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ #HOMETOWN: The Feelings Of The Town Where Aqours Resides #*Numazu & Uchiura MAP, the scenery where Aqours grew up. #* Dream Collaboration, Juutarou Mikan, Wrapping Trains, etc. #* Aqours Cast's Confessions, the charm of Numazu & Uchiura♡ #Credits Release Date: August 30, 2017 Love Live! School idol festival Books 'Love Live! School idol festival Official Guide Book' The first official guidebook for Love Live! School idol festival. Came with Kotori UR #119. Part 1, Game Navigation: # # # Part 2, More Love Live!: #Cast Interview: #Cast Interview: # Release Date: July 30, 2013 'Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book' A book containing illustrations of the SR and UR cards featured in Love Live! School idol festival. Came with Eli UR #361. Contents: #Scene 1: Monthly Report (August 2013 to January 2014) #Scene 2: Private Collection #Scene 3: Photo Session #Scene 4: Special Selection #Index Release Date: July 18, 2014 'Love Live! School idol festival Official Fan Book' A book containing detailed information about Love Live! School idol festival, including events, card lists and a breakdown of the beat-map for every song (along with guides on the more difficult sections). Also features an interview with BiBi dressed in their 4th live costumes, in the "extra" chapter. Came with Maki UR #362. Contents: #μ's Member #Game System #Card List #Music #Extra Release Date: July 19, 2014 'Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book 2' A continuation of the first book, it contains illustrations of the next set of SR and UR cards featured in Love Live! School idol festival. Came with Nico UR #637. Contents: #Scene 1: Monthly Report (February 2014 to November 2014) #Scene 2: Private Collection #Scene 3: Special Selection #Index Release Date: June 27, 2015 'Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book 3' A continuation of the second book, it contains illustrations of the next set of SR and UR cards featured in Love Live! School idol festival. Contents: *Scene 1: Monthly Report (December 2014 to September 2015) *Scene 2: Private Collection *Scene 3: Special Selection *Index Release Date: April 12, 2016 'Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book 4' A continuation of the third book, it contains illustrations of the next set of SR and UR cards featured in Love Live! School idol festival. Contents: *? Release Date: January 30, 2017 'Love Live! School idol festival Aqours official illustration book' A book containing illustrations of the SR and UR cards of Aqours featured in Love Live! School idol festival. Contents: *? Release Date: October 30, 2017 'Love Live! School idol festival Aqours official story book' A book containing the stories of Aqours featured in Love Live! School idol festival. Also features a discussion & gravure photos from Rikako Aida, Aika Kobayashi & Ai Furihata. Comes with a bonus pin-up with the members on the front and the three featured voice actresses on the back. Contents: *? Release Date: December 20, 2017 Other Game Books 'Love Live! School idol paradise Official Guide Book' A book containing detailed information about Love Live! School idol paradise, including story routes and scenario breakdown, as well as the conditions to obtain each song, gimmick and voice in-game. Contents: #? Release Date: November 19, 2014 'Love Live! School idol collection Perfect Visual Book' A book that contains images of the cards in the School idol collection trading card game, speculatively from Volumes 1 to 3. The book comes with a bonus MOMENT RING promo card. Contents: *? Release Date: September 30, 2016 'Love Live! School idol collection Aqours Perfect Visual Book' A book that contains images of the cards in the School idol collection trading card game, speculatively from Volumes 4 to 6. The book comes with a bonus promo card which uses the cover illustration of Love Live! Sunshine!! First Fan Book. Contents: *? Release Date: October 30, 2017 Illustration Books 'Love Live! Perfect Visual Collection ~Smile~' A collection of illustrations that were mostly featured either in issues of Dengeki G's magazine, or along with μ's singles. Contents: #Track 1: Friendship #Track 2: Sweet #Track 3: Love #Index Release Date: July 30, 2013 'Love Live! Perfect Visual Collection ~Dream~' A collection of illustrations that were mostly featured either in issues of Dengeki G's magazine, or along with μ's singles. In particular, Vacation features mostly swimsuit pictures, while Start features art from the first year of Love Live!, when characters were drawn in a different style. Contents: #Track 1: Step #Track 2: Vacation #Track 3: Start #Index Release Date: July 30, 2013 'Love Live! Official Compilation Book' An official compilation of Love Live! fanart that was published into a book. Contents: #Sweet #Peace #Shiny Release Date: February 18, 2014 'Love Live! 2 Official Compilation Book' An official compilation of Love Live! fanart that was published into a book. Contents: #? Release Date: ? 'Love Live! Sunshine!! Perfect Visual Collection I' Contents: #? Release Date: March 28, 2018 Fan Books 'Love Live! First Fan Book' The very first Love Live! book to ever be published. Each Members File contains character illustrations and a chapter of that character's diary. Contents: #μ's Members File #μ's #μ's MUSIC BOX Release Date: September 29, 2012 'History of Love Live! (2010/07 - 2013/02)' A compilation of all Love Live! related material released in monthly issues of Dengeki G's magazine during the time period stated. Ranges from the start of the project to just before the start of Season 1 of the anime. Contents: #2010 #2011 #2012 #2013 #Gallery Release Date: September 10, 2014 'History of Love Live! 2 (2014/03 - 2015/05)' A compilation of all Love Live! related material released in monthly issues of Dengeki G's magazine during the time period stated. Contents: #? Release Date: Autumn, 2017 'History of Love Live! Club G's Extracurricular Activities ~NozoMakiEli~ Summary' In Spring 2011, the was formed, with μ's splitting into 3 units to tackle different media contents. KotoHonoUmi was in charge of live-streams, NicoRinPana was in charge of radio shows, while NozoMakiEli were in charge of the Dengeki G's Magazine content. This book is a compilation of all the Love Live! Club contents published within Dengeki G's Magazine between the 2011/06 to 2014/05 issues. These contents included fan art, member Q&As, themed character polls and free-talk between the characters, among other things. Contents: #Love Live! Club! G's Extracurricular Activities ~NozoMakiEri~ SPECIAL #Color #Monochrome Release Date: January 27, 2018 'Love Live! Sunshine!! First Fan Book' The very first Love Live! Sunshine!! book to ever be published. Each Members File contains character illustrations and a chapter of that character's diary. Contents: #Aqours #Aqours #Love Live! Sunshine!! Manga Chapter 1 Release Date: June 30, 2016 'Love Live! Sunshine!! Second Fan Book' The second Love Live! Sunshine!! Fan Book, containing a 128-page compilation of magazine scans. Comes with a A3 poster of the cover. Contents: #? Release Date: June 30, 2017 Photo Books 'μ's Live Photo Book 2012' μ's first live photo book, it covers their live appearances which occurred in 2012. This book has been discontinued. Contents: #μ's First Love Live! (February 19, 2012 at Yokohama Blitz) #Animelo Summer Live 2012 -INFINITY∞- (August 26, 2012 at Saitama Super Arena) Release Date: December 29, 2012 Guide Books 'Love Live! Sunshine!! Walker' The first officially endorsed pilgrimage guidebook franchise, it is a collaboration between the Walker magazine series and Love Live! Sunshine!!. Comes with an A3 poster and a card of the cover as well as a special stamp book for the Numazu stamp rally. Contents: #Aqours Walker #01 to 03: the voice actresses go sight-seeing around Numazu. #Numazu Walker 01 and 02: recommending sight-seeing spots and restaurants in Numazu. #Summaries of each episode in the first season of the anime. #Aqours Walker #04: picture shoot for Ai Furihata. #A 'photo album' of a stuffed toy Yoshiko around Numazu. #Aqours Walker #05: the voice actresses meet the HAPPY PARTY TRAIN themed train. Release Date: July 24, 2017 'Love Live! Sunshine!! Walker 2' The second pilgrimage guidebook featuring the Anime's Season 2 pilgrimage spots, as well as more in-depth locations around Numazu. Comes with a new version of the Numazu Stamp Rally book. Contents: #News Walker: Flower-viewing events from spring to early summer, and Love Live! Sunshine!! related news. (Pg. 10) #Special Feature: Unwinding with Aqours?! Cafe & Sweets in Numazu & Uchiura. (Pg. 15) #*Aqours Walker: #**Shuka Saito & Ai Furihata's Cafe & Sweets Tour. (Pg. 16) #**Anju Inami: An afternoon at a riverside terrace. (Pg. 22) #**Aika Kobayashi: Challenge to make a Fallen Angel Chocolate. (Pg. 32) #*Numazu Walker: #**There're many cafes to relax at! (Pg. 24) #**Let's list the beloved bakeries in Numazu! (Pg. 30) #Aqours Walker: #*Shuka Saito & Ai Furihata's Decoration Experience. (Pg. 74) #*Aqours's thoughts about Numazu. (Pg. 36, 51, 77) #Hakodate Walker: Touring Saint Snow's hometown & gourmet spots. (Pg. 52) #Numazu Walker: #*Recommended lunch & seafood feature. (Pg. 60) #*Let's go to Numazu's most southern point, Heda. (Pg. 70) #*Recommended spots & day-trip worthy hot springs. (Pg. 78) #*Kanan's journey along the Izu-Hakone Sunzu line. (Pg. 66) #*Numazu's Hotel Facilities Guide. (Pg. 83) #*Numazu Tourism Bus Road MAP. (Pg. 100) #*Love Live! Sunshine!!: Looking back at the stages of the TV Anime's second season. (Pg. 37) #*Walker Collaboration Stamps: Checklist of the Numazu Stamp Rally locations. (Pg. 88) #*Lottery for readers. (Pg. 99) Release Date: March 30, 2018 Sheet Music 'Piano Album Love Live! Official Version(Sheet Music)' Piano Solo Contents: #Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE #Snow halation #Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! #Mermaid festa vol.1 #Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! #Aishiteru Banzai! #soldier game #Wonderful Rush #Oh,Love&Peace! #Bokura wa Ima no Naka de #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru #Susume→Tomorrow #Wonder zone #No brand girls #START:DASH!! #Nawatobi #Music S.T.A.R.T!! Piano & Vocal Contents: #Aishiteru Banzai! (Prepro Piano Mix) #START:DASH!! (Prepro Piano Mix) Release Date: December 22, 2013 'Band Score Love Live! Best Score Official Version(Sheet Music)' Contents: #Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE #Snow halation #Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! #Wonderful Rush #Bokura wa Ima no Naka de #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru #Korekara no Someday #Wonder zone #No brand girls #Music S.T.A.R.T!! #Susume→Tomorrow #START:DASH!! Release Date: December 30, 2013 'Piano Piece Love Live! Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki & Donna Toki mo Zutto (Sheet Music)' Contents: #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (Piano Solo) #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (Piano & Vocals) #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (Gentler Piano Solo) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (Piano Solo) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (Piano & Vocals) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (Gentler Piano Solo) Release Date: July 22, 2014 'Band Score Love Live! Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki & Donna Toki mo Zutto (Sheet Music)' Contents: #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki #Donna Toki mo Zutto Release Date: July 22, 2014 'Piano Album Love Live! 2nd Season (Sheet Music)' Piano Solo Contents: #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki #Datte Datte Aa Mujou #Koremade no Love Live! ~Musical ver.~ #Donna Toki mo Zutto #Takaramonozu #Paradise Live #Shocking Party #Yume no Tobira #SENTIMENTAL StepS #Love wing bell #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! #Happy maker! #Shangri-La Shower #Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru #Eien Friends #Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku #Futari Happiness #Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan #Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi #Moshimo Kara Kitto Release Date: March 15, 2016 'Band Score Love Live! Best Score 2nd Season (Sheet Music)' Contents: #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki #Donna Toki mo Zutto #Yume no Tobira #Love wing bell #Dancing stars on me! #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! #Aishiteru Banzai! #Shangri-La Shower #Happy maker! #Takaramonozu #Oh,Love&Peace! #LOVELESS WORLD #Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi Release Date: March 15, 2016 Category:Franchise Category:Published Materials Category:Love Live! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!